Meetings and Guardians
by spycecrackers
Summary: Sakura, Usagi and the Gundam pilots find themselves on a long journey through the Elisian fields and back again to find the new evil that has been born.
1. Default Chapter

Meeting's 1  
  
Hey all you lovely people out there. I decided to write this fic just for the fun of it. No real inspirational boost just cause I thought it would be fun...^^; anyhow I hope you like this and tell me...if not then um...wait for another story OR YOU CAN HELP ME WITH MY DIFFERENCES STORY!!! nobody helps me! : ( lol, just kidding if I don't get any fresh ideas from you or myself I'm taking it off by the end of Sunday. Luv ya all and hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
MUST READ: ALL CHARACTERS IN STORY THAT ARE LIKE UM... (duo and sakura and li and all of them are), COUGH, ARE 17 AND OUT OF COLLEGE BECAUSE OF EXTRA SMARTS...I just didn't want to add school in...  
  
Chapter 1  
"So can you come?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Sure Duo, I'll come as long as you and your friends friend get me home by twelve. My dad was pissed when he saw I was home at 2 in the morning. He thought that the five of you guys had been up to something with me."  
Duo laughed, "Well, anyway we'll be picking you up at 3:30 k?"  
Sakura nodded her head giving a kiss to Duo on the lips. He winked at her before he walked down the rest of her porch steps.  
  
3:30  
Sakura jumped into the jeep, giving a hug to Trowa who was sitting next to her.  
"So hot-stuff (giggle) how are you?"  
Trowa smiled slightly before kissing her on the neck, which cause sparks to run up and down her spine.   
"HEY!" Sakura looked up to an annoyed Duo, he was sitting in the front seat, "I thought I was your boyfriend!" Sakura smiled innocently, "Aw Duo, don't worry it was just a friendly way of um..."  
"YES!" Duo shrieked  
"Ease off Duo, she's probably sick of your peanut gallery jokes." Heero said dryly  
Duo pouted, before Sakura lunged forwards and kissed Duo on the neck and then trailed up to his lips, "I love you too hot-stuff."  
Duo opened his mouth and then closed it smiling.   
  
The four other g-boys watched in silence, half of them were jealous and the other half was amused.  
Upon arriving at the airport the guys tensed. Sakura noticed and wondered what kind of friend's Duo had been talking about. Suddenly a blonde haired girl came running up to the group and hugged the guys all separately and shook Sakura's hand warmly. Her hair was a beautiful gold-blonde and it fell in waves down to her hips in a thick curtain.  
"Hey USAGI! HELP ME WITH THIS!"  
Usagi turned, "LI YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN MANAGE IT YOURSELF!"  
Sakura gasped, Usagi turned when she heard the gasp, "Are you okay...um what's your name?"  
"Sakura."  
Usagi gasped and jumped up and down, "LI!!!"  
"Damnit Usagi wha" Li trailed off as he stared at the brown haired beauty that was standing next to the five gundam pilots.  
  
Li could feel his throat catch when he saw the girl, it had been two years since he had last seen her...Sakura had managed to capture all the cards...  
  
Sakura sighed, but couldn't help taking a scan of Li, he was definitely more bronzed by sun and his muscles stood out just slightly against his tee-shirt. He hadn't really changed, just grown and tanned.  
Usagi had noticed the scan and smiled, she was glad she had suggested going to America to meet this girl that Li had talked about wistfully in his mind. He didn't know it but Usagi had read his thoughts ever since she had permitted herself to.  
  
Duo slung his shoulder over Sakura, "So, this is the Li I heard about from Usagi so much."  
Li blushed, "Um...yeah, it's nice to meet you..."  
"I'm Duo, this is Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. I think you already know Sakura."  
Li nodded his head numbly, Usagi rolled her eyes.   
  
Usagi glanced at Duo who was staring at her obviously peeved. Usagi sighed, before looking at Quatre,   
Quatre coughed quietly, "Um, why don't we catch up at my place today for dinner."  
"Yea!" everyone agreed...  
  
Dinner was served at 6:00 at Quatre's it was more of a picnic on the patio though as everyone was lounging around and talking. They had sandwiches and all sorts of finger foods. Sakura was very tense the entire evening, finally Duo pulled her aside into the dining room just next to the patio.  
"Sakura are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
Duo smiled faintly, "I love you."  
Sakura slung her shoulders around Duo before kissing him on the lips again.  
  
Li kept his eyes glued to the ground below him, he didn't want to look at Sakura among all the people there, it was too...too strange.  
Sakura pulled away, "Why don't we go home? I have to go anyhow." Duo nodded his head, "Hey Quatre me and Sakura are leaving, thanks for dinner and it was great seeing you guys."  
Sakura leaned against Duo, sighing as they walked out of the building.  
  
Usagi glanced at Li, before sighing and sitting down in Wufei's lap.  
"So Wufei how is everything going?"  
"Fine, Duo's thankfully interested in Sakura so he's less annoying then ever."  
Usagi laughed turning she cuddled herself against his chest.  
  
Sakura was sitting in Duo's lap, his hands were around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. They were sitting on the couch and watching t.v.. Or at least Duo was, until he turned it off and glanced down at Sakura's brown hair. Taking a deep breath of the suave and herbal essences scent in her hair.  
"Sakura what's wrong? Ever since you met Usagi and that guy again you've been quiet."  
Sakura leaned against Duo, "I don't know I was just...pensive today I guess."  
"Hey, you don't have anything going for this Li guy do you?"  
Sakura giggled, "No, that was years ago. And plus I've hardly talked to him."  
  
Sakura grabbed her coat, it was 2:00 in the morning and Touya and her father were long ago asleep. Duo had left around 11:00 leaving her to do as she wished.  
Heading towards the park, she glanced at the bridge...it was the bridge where they had fought a card together...her, Li, and Meilin. That was also where the illusion card had deceived her...the park with the penguin slide was nearby, the power card had been first noticed here...  
Li stared at Sakura standing in the middle of the path, seemingly struck by wonder at the sight. Li scanned Sakura from where he was, she was taller, but had the same smooth structure and was just slightly a darker brownish color, but not enough to be truly called a tan.  
  
Sakura jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder, turning she smiled lightly at Li.  
Li returned the smile before taking a look at what Sakura had been looking at before. "How were things when I left?"  
"Fine...quiet but fine." Sakura's throat choked, Li looked down biting his lip. She had such brilliant eyes. They prayed with hope as he looked down.  
"Sakura...i don't think I should be as close with you as before."  
Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together as she nodded her head stonily, she wasn't going to be a baby and cry. For heaven's sake she was 17!  
"Besides aren't you going out with Duo?"  
Sakura smiled, brightening her features, "Yes, but...i guess I love him and all the pilots in different ways. It's the same with you. If I had to pick, you know who I would pick between them and you?"  
Li silenced Sakura by putting a finger on her lips, "But that was along time ago. Things might have changed."  
"Why? Are you going out with Usagi?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Then why!" Sakura sighed, turning back towards the bridge. Not expecting an answer.  
"Because you might have chosen someo"  
"That's bullshit Li, and you know it!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're the one who's changed! I don't understand why!"  
  
Li shook his head, and backed away Sakura stared at Li hard before running over the bridge and into Penguin Park.  
Li opened his mouth and then closed it sighing he turned around and walked out of the park. Eternal Sailor Moon sat in the tree's watching, she looked down towards a silent Duo.  
"Duo, go and comfort her."  
Duo looked up, "Do you really think I should? She seems to like this Li guy more then me. Though I can't figure out for the life of my why."  
Usagi glared at Duo, before he trudged towards the swings. Sakura smirked when she saw Duo, "And I thought big boys like you didn't go to the park anymore."  
"Same here."  
Sakura smiled, trying hard to keep it up before it failed and she looked at the ground.  
  
"Listen I heard the conversation between you and Li."  
  
Usagi who was listening smacked her head,   
  
Sakura had hastily glanced up when she heard him say that, "And," continued Duo, "I want you to know that at least I will always be here for you. Promise."  
Sakura had small tears in her eyes as she lunged forwards and hugged Duo around his shoulders.  
"Duo, I swear things were different back then..."  
"Yeah, but Sakura times have changed...and you do have me now."  
Sakura looked up into Duo's eyes and nodded her head seriously, "Yeah...you won't get all emotional on me will you?"  
Duo laughed, "No. I'm not that kind of guy."  
  
Sakura pushed herself against the warmth at her back her eyes came wide-awake. she rolled her eyes when the memory came rushing back to her.  
Duo had come home with her, and well...slept with her. He was in his boxers and was cuddled up against her. His hands surrounded her hips and his legs were wrapped around hers. Sakura enjoyed the closeness for a few more minutes before turning and shaking Duo awake.  
"Duo."  
Duo opened one eye, "Yea, sweet stuff?"  
"You better go now. Before Touya comes up and sees us."  
"Aw man!"  
Sakura laughed, "C'mon lazy get out!"  
Duo was pushed onto the floor he fell with a WHUMP. Sitting up he rubbed his head. "Fine, be violent with me."  
Sakura laughed, going into the bathroom as Duo dressed into his clothes.  
  
When Sakura returned he was gone, Touya came in just then.  
"Oh, good the almighty goddess of sleep awoke."  
Sakura stuck out her tongue as she stormed out of her doorway and headed towards the driveway.  
Sakura backed out her jeep and headed towards Usagi's house.  
Sakura beeped her horn, three times, Usagi stepped out and waved to Sakura who waved back.  
"Hey Usagi! Wanna go and have a picnic with me and the boys? It'll be a surprise kinda thing, so you up for it?"  
"Yeah! Sure lets go! Oh, wait can Li come?"  
Sakura nodded her head, and watched as Li came out with Usagi, Usagi took the backseat hoping that Li would go in the front but he went into the back also.  
  
Revving up the engine Sakura headed towards the Elysion Fields Park. It was at least around 30 miles away from the town and nobody went to the rundown park anymore. That is except Sakura and the boys because she had been able to clear up a lot on her own and did many picnics with the guys there.   
"This ought to be fun!"  
Usagi nodded her head pulling herself up into the front seat she applied eyeshadow.  
Sakura smiled, "This is going to be great with all the guys. Heh, we can have a lot of fun with them."  
Usagi laughed and nodded her head, "As if I don't know."  
Sakura and Usagi laughed.  
  
Arriving at the park Usagi looked questioningly at Sakura who winked, "Don't worry it's not what it seems."  
They later entered the area that Sakura and the g-boys had been able to clear up in the middle of this pine-forest that used to have been a play ground. Beside it a few yards away was a river.  
The guys were already there, talking and laughing.   
  
"Hey Duo, guys! How are you?"  
"Fine!" was the unanimous reply.  
Sakura came up to Duo and plopped down in his lap, kissing him on the neck she settled back comfortably.  
Usagi sat down next to Heero kissing him on the lips as she began to dish out some food that she had packed quickly.  
Li leaned back against his hands comfortably, looking back up at the sun.  
"Hey Li!"  
Li looked back down at Sakura, "Li Sayouran how long are you going to stay here in America?"  
"I don't know. Probably as long as Usagi does."  
"Well Li, what if I want to stay here and never go back?"  
"Then I'll either stay or go."  
Sakura smiled, "I hope you stay."  
Li blushed, "It's a possibility. So how did you guys come to find this place?"  
"Chance, and then worked on it to clean it up a bit." Wufei replied.  
Quatre went to the grill turning over the baby-back-ribs. Sakura sat up, she could have sworn she saw him.  
  
Li turned, "Sakura what is it?"  
"I don'" Sakura gasped, "Kerbero?" (an:I think that's how you spell his name)  
Suddenly like a ghost Kerbero stepped out of the woodsy surroundings, his whole entity had the appearance of glowing and being on fire. Usagi held out her arms and hugged him. Kerbero changed back into the well-known Kero.  
"Hiya Kero!"  
Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder and waved a hello, glancing at Li.  
"Sakura, I suppose since Li's here you know what I came to tell you about?"  
Sakura's eyes glared at Li, "No."  
He let out a sigh of annoyance, "Well, Li! You know that she has to help you on this! It's fate. AS YOUR OWN CLAN TOLD YOU!" Kero bellowed, Li stood up heatedly, "Look I couldn't! Do you know how hard it is to tell her that!"  
Kero stared at Li hopelessly, "Well your going to tell her anyways. NOW! GO!"  
Li glared at Kero, "Stuffed animal." He retorted before he took Sakura's hand and led her towards the river.  
  
Releasing her when they got to the river Li sighed and stared at Sakura.  
"Look, Sakura I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but it's just hard for me to say...gomen."  
Sakura sighed, leaning down and dipping her hands down into the pure river she watched as the water ran over, and around her hands.  
"It's alright. I guess, but what's so hard to tell?"  
"There is a man named Volgan, he has new cards at his will. They're unlike any others. You can't capture them you have to destroy them. It's the only way. The other thing is, is that he's looking for you. He needs your soul before he can continue his mission to find all three of his mystical cards. See he created hundreds of cards but the first three were his most powerful. They were also created by Reed. The three cards are really multiple forms, uncapturable. Unless you take the guardians soul. The guardian is the only one who can use that card. These people are known as the highest forms on earth next to the cards that they capture. Volgan already has the soul of the guardian's card for Creation. That's how he began his army. The other cards are Elements, and Emotions. You are the guardian of the card Emotions, and I supposedly am the guardian of the Elements card. By taking your soul and making it his, he can also claim the card as his. If he gets all three cards he will be able to do anything that he wishes, which won't be good for the people on this planet. You have 3 guardians who help protect you and your cause. They have marks on their foreheads, that show which ones are your guardians. I already think you've met them, use your magic and go see."  
Sakura took a deep breath, "I already know...they are Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Your guardians are the rest...So I didn't just meet them by chance."  
Li looked at Sakura, "No, they knew who you were faintly from there past. They dreamt of past lives and were able to revive what memories they needed for their lifelong mission. They know who Kero is, why I'm here and why they met you. Soon the time will come when there skills are shown and needed for you."  
Sakura gently hugged Li, "This'll work out. I know it will."  
Li let his hands feel her hair as he kissed her on the lips. 


	2. Confessions dealing with the Soul

Meetings 2  
  
Hope you liked the last chapter people, and I'll try and update this story as fast as the sixth pilot story, if not please understand that I HAVE a life too. Lol, luv ya always~QT-chan  
  
Chapter 2  
Duo held Sakura closely to himself, as she slept peacefully, now that she knew what was going on it was essential that he be more cautious with her. Hugging her stomach tightly he kissed the back of her neck. Sighing, he felt Sakura shiver,   
  
Sakura opened her eyes when she felt cold air rush onto her back, turning she met eyes with Duo.  
"Why are you up so early?"  
"It's Monday."  
"Exactly, and we've all passed college, and get money in the mail, from Kero."  
Duo nodded his head, "Yeah, well I need to talk to Heero."  
"For what?"  
"Advice."  
Sakura looked at Duo anxiously for a minute, "Duo, you'll come back right?"  
Duo nodded his head, "As long as you stay in my room."  
Sakura smiled and nodded her head heading towards the closet tiredly.  
  
Duo walked towards Heero who was sitting alone at the dining table working on his laptop. He looked up when he heard Duo's footsteps.  
Heero wondered as he shut down the program and closed the laptop.  
"What do you want Maxwell?"  
"I wanna know, can destiny be changed?"  
Heero looked up sharply, "Li didn't tell her!"  
Duo shook his head, "Either that or she's doing a really good job of pretending not to know."  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Sakura can't love us. It's not her destiny or her choice. She's already too innocent. What's there to ask about? We're damned and there's nothing in the world that can change that. She'll never want to know the truth about us."  
Duo sighed heavily, "But I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm just a Shifter."  
"That doesn't matter, I've learned from the past and present that the mortals here don't like us, because of our differences."  
"But Sakura is different too!"  
"She's not damned."  
"How is being able to shift into other animals being damned?"  
"Because your only able to shift into things that come out of nightmares. Vampires, werewolves, and a magician. Even though that power is severely reduced for each form you take on it makes you damned in every way."  
Duo held his head in his hands, "But I love Sakura, just as much as any of us do."  
Heero smacked Duo upside the head, "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that we fulfill our lifelong mission. Each time we are reborn we must do the same thing. We always have the same mission. You know that."  
"Why the hell can't we tell her!"  
"Haven't I told you that at least a million times??"  
"Told him what? Can't tell me what?"  
  
Heero and Duo looked up to see Sakura in one of Duo's large shirts draping down to midway down her thighs, she was leaning against the wall and had an alert suspicios look about her.  
"What can't you tell me."  
"Nothing Sakura, nothing."  
Sakura strode up to the pair, "If you don't tell me now, I'll go LOOKING for Volgan! Now tell me!"  
Heero clenched his teeth, "Sakura for the last centuries that we've protected you have you ever had doubts about what we really were in your heart?"  
"No."  
Heero held out his hand and grabbed Sakura's pulling her down so that she was sitting in his lap.  
He kissed her on the neck, and whispered into her ear, "The five of us have been damned for all the centuries that we've known you."  
Sakura held her breath, "What does that mean?" She turned to look at Heero, who avoided her eyes, Duo responded, "Sakura Heero is a werewolf. I am a shifter, wufei a vampire, Trowa is a skilled warrior and has the unsconcsious ability to slay anything in it's path...it's his nature and Quatre is a damned warlock kind of magician man. Usagi isn't damned, she just has special powers."  
Sakura stared ahead emptily, getting up she went into Duo's room, reappearing a few minutes later in full clothing she grabbed the car keys.   
"Do you guys want to go to the Ice Rink?"  
Duo looked blankly at Heero, who nodded his head, "Can the others come?"  
Sakura nodded her head, "They should."  
  
Sakura sat down in Trowa's lap, right now she just wanted someone who wouldn't be tense and had the ability to be untense when needed. Trowa draped his arms over her shoulders.  
"So, you know...about us being damned."  
"Yes...why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"We were afraid that you wouldn't see us for the people we really were. Sakura, we need you in our life."  
Sakura looked into Trowa's eyes, they were sitting down in a seat watching three of the other pilots skate happily enjoying the moment. Wufei had preffered to stay on firm ground as he leaned against the far wall of where Sakura and Trowa sat, watching the three skate.  
"Trowa, I'll love you no matter what."  
"Sakura..."  
"Why did you get to be damned?"  
"Volgan. He is always reborn with us. His soul always lives, though his body may be dead so he can no longer do any damage to us, he is given life sooner or later in the future. As long as his soul lives, he lives to be reborn in the next future, with new and more knowledge on our weakness's and on his plans."  
Sakura sighed, "I'll find a way to destroy Volgan. I know it!"  
Trowa looked at Sakura, "You've died many times trying to do that for us..."  
"How do you know it was for you?"  
"You told me a millennia ago that the only reason you would ever destroy the Key of Clow was so that you could capture his soul and destroy it. Li ended up living on for that lifetime...we all did, even though it was without you."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be careful this time."  
Trowa shook his head, before he kissed her on the lips and headed towards the skating rink.  
Sakura walked towards Wufei, he turned when she came into his view.  
"So your really a vampire?"  
Wufei smirked, "Yes...does that scare you little angel?"  
Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, it does...can you control it?"  
"In all the lifetimes that I know you, did I ever overdrink?"  
"Well I don't know, I don't remember."  
Wufei smiled gently, "Well I never did."  
Wufei looked at Sakura's throat, "May I demonstrate?"  
Sakura felt her heart rate go up as he stepped towards her.  
"Well?"  
Sakura numbly nodded her head, "Yes...will it hurt?"  
"I don't know, last time I did it you said that it only stung a little."  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders, Wufei kissed her neck in several places before slicing his teeth in. Sakura felt the pain, it was like a random shot. The pain soon faded so that you couldn't tell, Sakura could just feel his lips.  
  
Wufei pulled away, "Did it hurt?"  
Sakura shook her head, before taking a dizzy step, Wufei's expression was that of concern.  
"Forgive me."  
Wufei said quietly as he helped Sakura sit down, "It's okay Wufei...i kind of enjoyed it."  
"Wufei!" Wufei turned to see Duo standing angrily at the stairs leading up to the stands.  
Wufei noticed that Sakura had gone into a sleep on his shoulder from his blood drinking.  
  
"Wufei! Look what you did! We're supposed to be protecting her!"  
Wufei's fangs showed, "Hah, What does it look like I'm doing?"  
Duo partly shifted so that fangs were revealed, "I can hiss too."  
Wufei smirked, "Your at half of my power, weakling don't even try."  
Li's sword came down between them, "This is no time to be fighting, Vorgan is on the move."  
"Where?" Wufei hissed.  
Li showed the flat of his sword to the two guardians, in it was a picture of a dark mass covering the sky.  
  
I know I haven't been the best but I'll write the next chapter soon! Promise! So um...don't worry I'll get the next one out... 


	3. Battle in the Dark

Meetings 3  
  
Hey peeps!! I don't get alotta reviews for this story but I like it myself so I'll keep it going. Anyhows I've finally been able to get some action in this story so here goes.  
  
Chapter 3  
Duo had his arm slung over Sakura's shoulder casually. The day had been getting cloudier and cloudier, it worried him. He could feel Vorgon's force nearing...  
  
Sakura felt small all of a sudden, everything was quiet and there weren't any people around.  
  
Vorgon stroked a small white cat at his side, opening a black portal hole with a wave of his hand, "Hestus go and find that girl."   
The small white cat jumped in. Vorgon smiled dully, he thought,   
  
Sakura tickled the little white cat that had come across her path.   
Duo watched uneasily, "Sakura lets go. It's just a stray."  
"What? Do you have something against stray cats Duo?"  
"No..."   
"Don't be so mean Duo, it's just a little kitty it can't do anything!"  
Sakura glanced up, at a peeved Duo, "Fine! Take the freaking cat home with you!"  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks."  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders sighing at the same time.  
  
Sakura glanced down at the small cat huddled in her arms, it had black socks and ears. There was also a black diamond like patch of color on his forehead, Sakura thought quietly to herself.  
  
Upon arriving at her house she waved a quick goodbye to duo before hurrying up her porch steps. Opening the door she dropped the cat onto the floor, Sakura ran towards the kitchen filling a small bowl with water for the cat. (k, peeps cat's don't really drink milk all the time!)  
  
"Hestus! Hurry and get your job done! I don't have all the patience in the world!"  
  
Hestus hissed, the patches of black on his fur grew until he was covered in an obsidian black color. It sprang up onto the steps, looking around quickly it yowled. Immediately the back legs straightened standing up on their own, Hestus grew larger and larger, until he was the size of an average child's height at 17. The black fur melted away except for her hair, it remained a luminous black color. Gray eyes peered out on the world, Hestus lifted her hand and clenched it in a fist. Narrowing her eyes she swiftly edged up the stairway.  
  
Standing in Sakura's room Hestus took a clear diamond out of her pocket. Setting it under her bed she disappeared into smoke.  
  
"Keeeeeeeeeroooooo"  
"What the heck? Sakura what do you want! I'm on level 26 of Terminator!"  
"I was wondering did you see a cat around here?"  
"What do you think??"  
Sakura pulled out her tongue, "Fine don't help me!"  
Kero yelped as the computer blipped off.  
"WHAT!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
Sakura smiled nonchalantly, "Oh, don't worry Kero there's always tomorrow."  
Kero sweatdropped, muttering under his breath about how lousy mortal made products were.  
  
Sakura jumped into her bed, "Night."  
Kero waved a hand, "Yea yea."  
  
Vorgon held a diamond in his hand that was an exact replica of the diamond under Sakura's bed. He smirked, "This will be like taking candy from a baby."  
His eyes glowed red as the diamond in his hand shot out red light upwards towards the roof of the spaceship.  
  
Under Sakura's bed the diamond glowed red before shooting out a beam of red light upwards.   
  
Sakura gasped grabbing her chest in pain, she sat up, the diamond vibrated before shooting out from under the bed and hovering in front of her. The beam shot out again towards Sakura, it hit her square in the heart.  
  
Sakura leaned over, her stomach convulsed and she threw up, looking up Sakura cried out in pain before her eyes dulled. She fell backwards, the diamond's beam of red light drew forwards a ball of light blue light encased in an orange flame.  
  
Kero shot out of the drawer when he heard the yelp, "Sakura! Call your soul back! Now hurry!"  
When there was no reaction from Sakura's prone form Kero knew it was already too late.  
Narrowing his eyes he burst into a gold flame, the diamond's red light was beginning to envelope the small ball of blue that was Sakura's soul.  
  
A heavily clawed paw swatted at the diamond, Kero grabbed the small crystal in his paw, crushing it in his fist.  
  
"Hestus! Go, you still have a chance to get her soul since it is out of her body! Hurry."  
  
Kero gently picked up Sakura's soul purring as he felt waves of gentle power sweep over him.  
He was about to drop it into Sakura's body when a claw swatted at the ball sending it flying out the window.  
  
Kero hissed narrowing his eyes he leapt at the half cat half teen girl. She cartwheeled over him, she jumped off of the patio heading towards the blue light.  
Kero leapt off of the patio rail, it crumbled under the massive push. Landing just ahead of Hestus he snarled, "Foolish little demon! Who gives you the right to even TOUCH the soul of a higher life form then yourself?" Kero roared in a monstrous voice.  
  
(if you've ever seen princess mononoke then you know what he sounds like from the boar god in the movie...the first demon boar god.)  
  
  
A blast of white light flew past Kero and hit the cat-woman in her shoulder, she limped into a standing posistion yowling at the figures behind Kero.  
"HAHA, see I am not the only guardian of the Arc Angel's soul! Fool! Now you will see what pain is all about!!"  
Duo leapt at the women in a panther form, she side dodged him, Duo hit her in the ankle with his paw, grabbing onto her leg with his mouth when she fell.  
  
Trowa's blade sliced through her neck, Kero turned back into his (stuffed animal self) small form again.   
Heero held the small blue light in his hands, "That was too close. We're bringing her over to our place from now on. Trowa make sure your with her always. Duo take this back to Sakura's body. I need to go and train...I'll be back in a few weeks."  
Duo shifted back into his human form and nodded his head, Wufei appeared out of the shadows with Li and Usagi and Quatre.  
"That was not a good sign. Vorgon's becoming more aggressive."  
"Who can blame him? It's been a thousand years and he's finally been reborn. He wants this now, from the last time we fought he lost sorely, so he wants to make sure he gets his prize." Trowa answered in a monotone voice.  
Li nodded his head, "We've got to be more careful with Sakura."  
"What about you?"  
"I can handle it."  
Usagi snorted, "Not if they take your soul. Your powerless until you get it back."  
Li nodded his head slowly, "That's why I have you guys."  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Yea..."  
  
Duo leapt up onto the patio, quietly leaning over Sakura he let her soul float back into her. Sakura blinked opening her eyes she burst into tears.  
"Duo it was awful!"  
Duo put a finger to her lips, "It won't happen again. I promise. Meanwhile we have to go and take you to somewhere where we can keep a better watch on you."  
Sakura looked at her vomit covered sheets, sliding out she grabbed a bag of clothes. Going into the bathroom she changed and left a note for Touya and her dad who would find her gone.  
"Are you okay Sakura?"  
Sakura shook her head, "No, I was so powerless...I felt scared Duo!"  
Duo wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her shiver in his arms.  
"Angel. I would never let you get hurt."  
Sakura looked up, "Duo...how long can you say that?"  
Duo's eyes clouded, "I don't know...but for as long as I can."  
  
Sakura nodded her head slowly, "I won't let myself get caught like that again."  
Duo kissed her lips, "Your strong. But don't be foolish."  
Sakura giggled, "Of course not."  
  
Opening the door to the gymnasium room in Quatre's mansion Sakura sighed in relief. Jumping onto the balance beam she cartwheeled across it easily, landing on the mat.  
Sakura grabbed the clow key in her hand, (an: I don't know what she really says...I forgot, forgive me for having it wrong) "Key of Clow, I summon you!"   
The clow key instantly grew longer in length, Sakura turned and yelled out, "Shield Card!" A blue bubble surrounded Sakura as a rapier bounced off of it harmlessly.  
Trowa leapt down from the rafters in the ceiling, he walked calmly over to a rack of swords hanging on the wall, selecting one with a flimsy end that was sharp and used mostly for fencing.  
  
The blue bubble surrounding Sakura melted away as she charged towards Trowa.  
He neatly jumped over her stabbing his sword downward Sakura moved her head to the side, the swords edge just brushing against her cheek.  
Sakura hit it aside with the Clow Staff, "Speed Card!"   
Trowa fell onto his back as Sakura charged him, the Clow Staff responded to Sakura's wish, as the staff part of it turned into the blade of a sword.  
Trowa's hand quivered with the effort to keep Sakura from slicing through his neck.  
  
Then kicking up both his legs it hit Sakura in the back of her neck immediately she rolled to the side rubbing her neck ruefully Trowa leapt aside and yelled as he charged Sakura.  
She rolled over missing a fierce volley of sword attacks.   
"Sleep card!"  
She struck Trowa with the end of her sword, it went through him, turning into mist and then she withdrew the Clow Sword, which turned into the Clow Staff.  
  
Trowa sunk to his knees asleep, Sakura's breaths came hard.  
"Waken Card!"  
Striking Trowa again, he awoke with the Clow SWORD (an: I change it a lot don't I?) at his throat. He held his hands up in submission, "Good job."  
"I cheated."  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders, "You can't cheat in a battle, you can only die or live."  
Sakura nodded her head withdrawing the Clow Sword and turning it back into the clow key.  
  
She gasped, Trowa was up instantly, "What's wrong?"  
Sakura shook her head, "Nothing."   
Then her whole body convulsed sending her on her knees, trowa silently called Quatre as Sakura's body shuddered. Sakura was breathing hard as she clutched onto the ends of her shirt. Her eyes were wide open, in her mind she was seeing flashbacks of when her soul was taken the first time that week.  
  
Vorgon turned at the red diamond on the oaken stand by his throne.  
"It can't be! Ha ha, this means that a shard of the diamond is in her heart...perfect all I have to do now is transport it here!"   
Vorgon smirked, shooting out a beam of black light at the Diamond it rose up out of the oak claws that held it in place. Glowing with an eerie red light it enlarged itself before turning into an intensifying red light.  
  
Sakura yelled as she could feel a burning agony inside of herself. She could faintly hear Quatre's voice, then cool hands were on her back and she could hear his voice quite clearly.  
"Sakura! What's wrong?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Think! Locate the pain!"  
Sakura concentrated on the beating heart of the pain she opened her eyes for a brief moment looking into forest green ones.  
"A shard of the diamond is in m" Sakura choked on the last few words breathing hard she closed her eyes again falling into blissful unconsciousness.  
Trowa held the warm body in his arms, "Quatre there's a shard of the diamond inside her somewhere."  
Quatre gasped, "There's only one place it can be since her body wasn't close to it when it was broken."  
Trowa looked up, "Her Soul."  
  
Li came in just then with Duo, Wufei, and Usagi at his side.  
"What the hell's happening?"  
"There's a shard of the diamond in her soul."  
Li's eyes opened wide, taking a deep breath he shook his head, "Quatre force her soul out of her body now!"  
Quatre looked up incredulously, "You've got to be kidding!"  
"Do it! Master Li knows what he's doing." Wufei commanded.  
Quatre nodded his head hesitantly before placing his hands back onto Sakura's back. A misty blue light began to form around his hands before it disappeared and Sakura's soul was shot out from her chest surrounded by the misty blue light. It faded away Quatre gritted his teeth, "Li how are we going to get it out? The shard is inside of her soul, and none are allowed to touch the soul of an Arc Heavens Being, that would mean death. Even Vorgon knows that! He only uses the card which can be brought out from the soul not ever really going inside of her soul!"  
  
Li took out his sword, "Element Card Release the LIGHT!!!!!"  
A chair size bird rose up out of thin air from the tip of Li's sword it had jagged lightening bolt tail feathers and soft cool misty looking wings. Red eyes beamed out of a fierce looking bird with four feathers at the top of his forehead, one was blue the other was yellow and another one was black the last one was pure white, that one was in the center. A red jewel was in the center of it's forehead. It took on the appearance of some heavily evolutionized peacock with it's drooping tail.   
  
The bird landed on Li's arm looking into Li's eyes it nodded it's head. Li took a deep breath, "Forgive me Sakura."   
Li plunged his arm into the middle of the blue ball of light Sakura's unconscious body convulsed a whimper arose from her lips. Li quickly withdrew his hand holding out a black diamond, black mist was surrounding it.  
  
Li's fist closed on it, shattering it, Quatre gently dropped Sakura's soul over her body and watched as it melted back into her.  
Sakura shivered, gaining back some of her peachy color.  
  
Li was sweating from the effort, "Element, do as you wish."  
The great bird nodded it's head, glancing at Sakura it glided over to her prone form. Glancing down at her it looked up towards Li slightly bewildered before disappearing into thin air.  
  
Li was standing up straight shaking his head he walked out of the room.  
"Here I'll take Sakura to her room."  
"There's no need, look she's coming around."  
Sakura looked around at her surroundings, she sighed wistfully.  
Picking herself up she tiredly walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura came upon Li who was leaning over the marble balcony.  
"Li what's wrong?"  
"Do you know what Element said to me!"  
Sakura stood beside Li, "No."  
Li's hair rose up a millimeter. "He said that I wasn't worthy of the title. "Arc Being" because I couldn't even protect a simple girl when I should have been ready...and the worst thing is Sakura, is that he was right."  
Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "Li...that may be right but you'll be there from now on."  
Li nodded his head slightly, "Sakura..."  
Sakura withdrew her hand and shook her head, "Li, it's not possible! I won't do it."  
Li looked sadly at Sakura, "Sakura you know you would have been able to defend yourself if you had your full power."  
Sakura shook her head covering her ears and backing away, "NO."  
  
"NO! Without it you would die! Your soul was destroyed by Vorgon, and I was only able to revitalize parts of your soul, but with mine your complete. You won't be gone."  
"But Sakura, how many more times will you have to die in vain!"  
Sakura backed away shaking her head.  
  
Li glanced at a passing shadow, drawing his sword again he jumped down.  
Pushing aside a bush he entered the forest, "Who's there?"  
Heero appeared out of the shadow of an elm tree. Li kept his sword held high, "What are you doing sneaking around here?"  
"I heard your conversation with Sakura..." Heero leaned against the tree leisurely.  
Li closed his eyes for a minute before sheathing his sword and sitting down, his back against the tree.  
"Heero, she won't listen."  
Heero glanced up sniffing the air before resuming his position against the tree, "Do what you must then to give it back to her."  
Li nodded his head, "Can I be alone." (more command then question)  
Heero nodded his head, changing into his werewolf form he bounded into the palace yard.  
Li's eyes were shadowed, "I'm so weak...Element! I summon you!"  
  
The great bird appeared again, landing smoothing on the ground it's claws flattened so it would be more accustomed to the ground, instead of curling inwards. It stared at Li, with it's small, red, gemlike eyes. Before it glided over to him, Li raised his hand and stroked the shimmering feathers.  
"How much longer?"  
Element looked up at him before looking down, "Not long. You will only have little time before you return me to her."  
  
Duo smiled waving to the lone werewolf, "HIYA HEERO!!!!"  
  
Heero glanced up, a smile starting to begin at the corners of his mouth.  
Cantering across the lawn he padded up the steps and came to a halt before Duo. Duo's head came up to Heero's shoulder.  
Heero looked down at Duo, "She was attacked while I was gone?"  
Duo nodded his head, "Yea."  
Heero changed back into his human form taking a long glance out at the woods, "Lets go in and eat. Vorgon's near."  
Duo nodded his head walking towards the two ebony doors.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Quatre that feels really good."  
Quatre blushed slightly, before he took his hands off of her back.  
"I don't know how much my magic can do for you but it can take most of the pain away."  
Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks again. Say, um do you happen to know where Trowa and Wufei are?"  
Quatre nodded his head, "Yeah there down in the west wing...(sigh) here I'll take you there."  
  
Wufei smirked at the entrance of the two, "So Sakura you decided to come and see what our end of the house is like?"  
Sakura glanced at Wufei, "No."  
Wufei smirked nudging Trowa, "Looks like Sakura wants something else."  
Trowa finally looked up, an eyebrow cocking up.  
Quatre walked over to the couch and flicked on the T.V. with a wave of his hand.  
"I was wondering if you guys could train me."  
Wufei smiled, his fangs showing, "That would be interesting. What do you say Trowa?"  
He shook his head, "No, I'd rather prefer watching her techniques."  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders turning towards Quatre, "Hey Quatre! Wanna come and train Sakura?"  
Quatre flicked off the T.V. "why not."  
  
Heading towards the yard, they stood in the middle of the pitch black field. Night had come, Quatre snapped his fingers, streetlights popped up out of the ground surrounding the field, and football field lights also blinked on. Turning the area into a light filled arena. Marble walls shoomed up out of the ground just before the lanterns which shown down into the arena.  
Quatre's body began to glow with an intense light blue light, his pupils were hard to see as they began to turn a white color. Wufei's eyes turned red, a black scythe appeared out of nowhere, grabbing it Wufei sliced the air with it.  
  
Sakura summoned the Clow staff, holding it at a ready she waited.  
Wufei looked up, throwing the scythe at Sakura. She leaned her head over to the right, it went whistling past her. Wufei smirked, "What goes forwards can also come backwards."   
Sakura gasped, "Shield card!" A blue bubble appeared around her, Quatre's hands turned white as the scythe sliced through the bubble.  
Sakura leapt into the air, the scythe sliced the air beneath her.  
  
"Speed card!" Sakura charged towards Wufei, he smiled, Sakura fell back as she ran against a clear shield around him. A ball of blue slammed into Sakura's side, grinding her against the marble walls. The clow staff's end poked into it, holding the ball of energy up Sakura threw it back at the two. They sped towards opposite ends of the arena. Sakura raced towards the middle using the speed card, holding the staff in front of her (lengthwise) pink light shot out of the ends, Wufei dodged it easily but yelped in surprise as the pink ball of light hit him in the back Quatre had deflected the other pink ball of energy.  
  
Sakura smirked yelling out towards Wufei, "What goes forwards can come backwards."  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, picking up his scythe he walked towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura was dodging blows from Quatre, when strong hands from behind her gripped her around her middle. Quatre's hands glowed an intense red light before Sakura could feel the grip around her middle lighten, she immediately tried to move.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Don't even try moving. With my paralyze magic you won't be able to move anytime soon."  
Wufei snorted, lifting his scythe, something inside of Sakura surged. She smirked, "I haven't dealt out my last trick yet."  
The clow staff which she had long since dropped flew towards her, suddenly it split in half, and then split again. Surrounding Sakura's body.  
Wufei smiled, "If you can't get in on the sides then go over the top!"  
Wufei leapt into the air, Sakura breathed and then a orange light burst out of her. It leapt into the air, taking on the shape of a tiger, except it was clear and filmy in appearance.   
It leapt into the air, knocking Wufei aside, as his scythe was plunged into it's chest. Landing silently it looked at Quatre, jaws open wide for the kill it sped towards him, before it disappeared, like a sudden wind had just blown it away.  
  
The clow staff's split numbers swished back into the original, it fell onto the ground. Sakura bent and picked it up, helping Wufei to his feet, and looking at Quatre silently.  
He blinked rapidly before the walls and the lights disappeared, "Sakura, how...whe...never mind."  
Wufei limped towards the couch tiredly lowering himself onto it. He sighed before he fell asleep, Quatre smiled at Sakura before he walked towards the kitchen. Sakura walked slowly over to Wufei, leaning on it she looked at Wufei.  
  
Wufei opened one eye, "Your good."  
Sakura smiled, "Thanks. You are too." 


	4. Helios

Meetings 4  
I hope you liked the last chapter by the way VOTE!!!! Who is it gonna be for sakura? Li or duo? Tell me soon or I'll pick and tell you the truth, well I'm going for Duo but it's up to you. So vote and tell me.  
  
Chapter 4  
Sakura slept fitfully in her bed, out of her body a translucent shimmery shadow of herself floated away from her sleeping form. It walked down the hall, opening a door it approached a slumbering figure.  
  
Li stirred in his sleep, some inner sixth sense blasted through him as he felt something in his room. Sitting up in the bed he came face to face with Sakura. Taking a second glance Li gasped, his hand shot through the translucent ghost of Sakura. It leapt off of his bed, Li choked for breath as his body was lifted up by some invisible hand, Li's hands hung limply by his sides. He was losing strength fast.  
"Give me my soul." Sakura's ghost said in a robot monotone voice.  
Li struggled for air...  
  
Sakura sat straight up in her bed, jumping out of her bed she hurried towards Li's room. Opening the door she took in the strange sight.  
There was Li hanging by his throat by some invisible force and there was, herself?  
  
The ghost of Sakura turned, Sakura's eyes glowed a light blue color, Li's body began to glow with a light blue light also.  
Sakura shook her head, "No! Clow KEY!"  
Turning the key into a staff she glared at herself, "I will not allow you to take it from him! FIRE CARD"  
The fire card flew towards the misty form of Sakura, blasting through her, it disappeared. The fire card returned to it's card, Sakura threw the staff down and ran up to Li's gasping form.  
Li leaned heavily against Sakura's body, looking up a desperate need filled him. Holding her face in his hands he gave Sakura a rough kiss on the lips. Sakura was immobile for the few seconds it lasted, looking at Li's face in the shadows her breath caught in her chest.   
  
Tears slipped down her face, covering her face with her hands she curled up.  
Li's hand went across her back, "Shhh" He whispered quietly into her ear.  
"Li I didn't mean to!"  
Li looked up, Duo stood in his boxers and an night shirt on, watching the scene from the door.  
His face was stony, but his eyes were sad but at the same time impassive.  
  
"Sakura why can't you just take your soul! You need it, and it's become obvious that you want it back."  
"No, that wasn't me! Li, you won't be able to live without it!!!"  
Li smiled wryly, "I'll still be able to breath."  
"But you won't have a soul...nobody can live a life like that."  
Li's hand glowed a light blue color, Sakura sighed before she fell into a deep sleep.  
Li covered her in his sheets, clambering out of the bed he glanced at Duo nodding towards the hallway.  
Closing the door shut he leaned against it, waiting expectantly.  
  
Duo could feel his insides burning up, finally he exploded.  
"What the hell do you think your doing kissing her!"  
Li sighed covering his face in his hands for a minute before he looked at Duo, "I'm sorry Duo."  
"That's it! Damnit Li! I thought you would be the only one who could keep their hands off of her."  
Li's face heated at the remark, "Look who's talking! Duo, all of us lo"  
"What? What were you going to say? No, not all of us love her, we may care for her but that's it! But I love her."  
"You bastard, who are you to say that the others much less me love or don't love her!"  
A sharp tongue turned heads, "If both of you bastards don't shut the fuck up I'm going to have a hissy fit."  
Duo and Li turned to see Usagi leaning against the frame of her doorway. Striding towards the pair she opened the door and peeked in.  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
Li shook his head, "Yea but he kissed her!" Duo protested against his innocence.  
  
"So did Trowa and Wufei, why weren't you as upset? Just because we have higher security on her now doesn't mean that it changes the views on things."  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Li, Usagi grabbed Duo by the sleeve and hushed his lips with a kiss. Looking up she narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't see Li exploding."  
Duo shrugged his shoulders, "This is different."  
Usagi smacked him upside the head, "No, it's not. You need to forgive Li for his...needs."  
Duo bit his tongue hard, annoyance coming onto his features.  
"I have needs too."  
"We know" a soft voice called.  
Duo stared, Sakura yawned and giggled playfully shoving Li aside.  
"Unfortunately Li doesn't know how to put proper sleeping spells on people so I was able to hear everything that's been going on. Duo, Usagi's right. There's no difference, I'm not sputtering with anger. You need to control your pride."  
Duo leaned against the wall closing his eyes he shook his head and walked down the hall. Sakura sighed, she glanced at Usagi smiled slightly, "He'll be fine... I hope anyway. I better get my rest so I'll be seeing you two in the morning."  
  
The forest had exploded with life from the caressing rays of the sun. As Sakura stepped further into the forest she could feel the soft moss underneath. Heading towards a distant brook.   
  
Usagi said she should go there for some relaxation, with all the guys ready to explode at each other. She would come later in the day to meet her there.  
  
Sitting down on the rough, and gnarly root of the titan-like oak tree that had taken berth next to the giggling stream. The rays of the sun slanted through various holes in the canopy of the forest.  
  
Sakura sighed in pleasure letting her backpack go slack from her shoulders. Looking at her surroundings she focused on a small rosebush growing on the other side of the river.   
It was a mix of ever so light black tipped petals with a dark rouge, making the roses ever more appealing to smell and pluck.  
  
Wading through the stream she bent and gently plucked a rose from it's highly guarded branch. She took in the wonderful soft scent, a shadow cast itself over Sakura. Looking up she did a double take at the being in front of her. It was a man (an: about their age and size) with silvery white hair that matched his smooth milky white skin. Wearing a quiet red blouse with sharp looking khaki pants. His eyes most have cause some stares in his years when he was a babe, they might have startled though, though fair he was, his eyes were a piercing but lulling (at the same time) burning red color.  
  
Sakura glanced down at the rose she held in her hands, lifting it up to his eyes in silent wonder at the exactness matching colors. The man took the rose gently from her hand, "For me? We've hardly been introduced too."  
Sakura blushed admirably, "No, I was just admiring..." she couldn't go on, the same red eyes trapped her mind in their infiniteness. Beauty was far too small a word to describe them, it was more of a compromising word for his eyes.  
  
A flicker of fire danced in his eyes as he leaned closer towards Sakura.  
Sakura closed her eyes, she was in a world of roses, that was all she could smell and see.  
She tilted her head up, unawaringly as his hand pressed against the small of her back.  
  
  
Usagi laughed at Quatre's small joke, Heero grunted, Trowa's eyebrow shot up inquisitively.  
Usagi gently placed the white rose in the middle of the mass of red ones. Picking up the purple vase that contained them she inhaled their perfume deeply. Suddenly she felt her mind tingle unpleasantly, all of a sudden the roses seemed to wilt and die in the vase, the white rose was the only single one living. Looking at it she sighed in a small silent gusto of relief as she saw the familiar face of Pegasus the winged horse guardian of the Elysion fields. Then it wilted.  
  
Quatre felt the surge of grouped power, turning he heard the vase shatter into hundreds of pieces onto the patio deck. Usagi's eyes were wide, she looked at her hands unbelieving.  
Heero was at her side in a second, Wufei appeared out of the shadows to stand nearby looking out into the forest worriedly.  
"USAGI USAGI! WHAT'S WRONG!" Heero cried into he ear shaking her, trying to make her regain her senses.  
  
Quatre bit his lip, grabbing his stomach at the scene, suddenly he vomited, Trowa looked at Quatre strangely.  
"Quatre?"  
Whispering an incantation blue light seared their eyes as they saw with a magicians eyes.  
  
Heero felt his canine teeth coming out of their hiding places, he transformed into his werewolf self uncontrolled by himself though. He could hardly control his frenzied werewolf mind as he bayed uncontrollably.  
"quatre!" Heero snarled in the middle of his baying.  
Quatre clenched his hand into a fist, Heero detransformed into a human. He looked up at Trowa whose eyes were riveted on Usagi. Glancing down he felt his stomach lurch, his insides churned, he turned away from the sight in time to vomit over the side of the patio.  
  
Wufei's eyes were wide, there Usagi was kneeling on her knees, a pool of blood surrounded her, she herself was covered in blood up to the waist. In her hand she held a heart of some animal, still beating. Just at the fringes of the pool of blood (thanks to quatre's magic) they could make out the body of a white horse with wings, a hole had been made in it's chest, but you couldn't see any other part of the body since Quatre's magic was only so strong.  
Usagi's sat staring at the heart in her hand, before she opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
Sakura's body sunk into the chilling warmth of the arms that now wrapped themselves around her body. He whispered something into her ear but it was indistinguishable her head felt too heavy and fuzzy to make anything out.   
  
Milky pink lips smiled caressing the girls lips in another kiss to ensure her sleep.   
The ruby-eyed stranger disappeared into thin air with Sakura in his arms...  
  
Suddenly Quatre sunk to the floor as the scene before them vanished into air. Heero wiped his mouth onto his sleeve still coughing violently. Wufei who seemed to be the only one who was able to keep his stomach moved smoothly over towards the edge of the balcony.  
"I'm going to go and get Sakura, why don't you tell Li that his sweetheart is here."  
Trowa's silent green eyes observed the flaming red Porsche streak down the estate road towards there house. Taking a second harder glance he could just distinguish Meilin's face.  
  
Wufei's hand brushed the petals of the fallen rose on the ground. Taking a second glance at the light footprints he moved slowly back into the shadows.  
  
Usagi tossed in her sleep...  
"Usagi...Usagi I must come to help you...before it's too late. Narion my brother has come. His heart may seem kind and warm but his heart is of ice...Silver Empress give me permission to leave my duty here to save your world. My brother...he must not touch the lips of the one."  
Usagi opened her eyes, sitting up she watched as the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared in front of her.   
"I grant Helios, guardian of dreams, permission to pass."  
A cold white light began to form in the middle of the room, like the birth of a star almost. Soon it formed into a large white circle there was a ripping noise as the circle split in half. Helios stepped out of the rapidly diminishing ball of light.  
  
Usagi clambered out of the bed and hugged Helios.  
"What troubles bring you here?"  
"Many...I am the guardian of all dreams, dimensional barriers or not I have all the golden dreams of the beings in each dimension come to me...But one troubles me..."  
Usagi hushed his lips by gently putting her fingers against his lips.  
"What news of my daughter?"  
"She has died...the kingdom waits for you."  
Usagi shook her head, "It is a shame...have that many centuries really occurred already? I heard of dimension tears that would threaten my kingdom if this world was not helped. It was Pluto that first told me of it, "Every time another world dies in a dimension next to ours we have a tear...that will soon open wide it's wound, and destroy us. That is why I have come here to end the evil plague, named Volgon. He is the only threat in this neighboring universe that could cause a gap, or tear in the dimensional barriers and cause mass destruction...Ultimately the end of all dimensions as dimension after dimension is torn by it's neighbor. I have heard that there is a sealer, to heal the wound but she is already sealing one universe, it takes millenias to fix them... So until then I cannot go home. Though my power is lesser here by hundreds of degrees I am here and have the power to help nonetheless."  
Helios nodded his head slowly, his golden horn glimmered in the twilight.  
  
"Beautiful one, I have come with news of my brother, Narion."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be good news guardian?"  
  
"Yes...but this plague, Volgon, has tied my brother to his evil powers. As you know he was the guardian of dreams also, nightmares to be more exact. Dreams that concerned greed, anger, revenge... That sort, making it even easier for Volgon to bring him under his shadow, he has an unbreakable tie with Volgon now.  
  
"What worry is he? We have to worry about Volgon, master of this evil."  
  
"No...I am afraid both are what you must worry for. Narion is in a lust for something that I cannot describe he is just as strong as Volgon is, with an added twist of being able to control fluxes in dreams such as nightmares, he was able to change peoples thoughts for the hopeful better in his region of my dominion."  
  
Usagi sighed, her face creasing in worry, "Helios, matters like these shouldn't be discussed at night, in the morning we should talk about your news."  
Helios nodded, Usagi opened the door, "Here let me show you to your room."  
Helios took a quick glance at the open patio window before walking out the door.  
  
Sakura was half asleep as she sipped an unknown liquid that was in a cup laid before her. Something was blocking her brain from making the final connection to consciousness.   
Red eyes watched the silent figure lustily, there was a glow coming from within it's eyes.  
  
Sakura blinked, everything around her swirled before turning black.  
  
The pilots stood around the newcomer sullenly, they had heard the dreaded news.   
  
"So, when do we leave?" Quatre asked solemnly.   
"Now, if you'd like, the sooner the better, his power of the mind is great as he is able to change some peoples very dreams..." Helios answered absentmindedly.   
Trowa closed his eyes and sighed, "Some job we've been doing protecting Sakura."  
Duo snorted, "What's that supposed to mean? We had no idea the enemy would be this strong."  
Heero glared at the Duo, his eyes glowed yellow (an effect of being a werewolf, caused mostly by sudden anger :) ) A faint yellow misty dust came slowly out of his eyes and floated upwards.  
"Duo you half brained bastard! We should have been more prepared, no matter how strong the enemy is! Dimwit! Now we have to go all the way across the dream world and get her! And do you know the FUCK WHY! IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD TO HAVE A FUCKIN' CRUSH ON HER! PERMITTING YOU FROM GETTING YOUR JOB DONE RIGHT!!!!! WHEN SAKURA WENT INTO THE WOODS TODAY YOU WERE TOO DAMN IDJITTY TO GO AND ASK USAGI WHERE THE FUCK SAKURA WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY AT HER!"  
The misty yellow light poured from his eyes, suddenly there was a noise that sounded like a sword being drawn from its sheath as his claws shot out.  
Grabbing Duo around the neck and pinning him to the wall he transformed fully.  
  
Duo found his lungs heaving for air that couldn't force it's way under the great pressure applied to his throat.  
"Bastard, it's your fault we're in this position, what's that??"  
Heero let his claws relax around Duo's throat enough so that he could gasp out what he was saying.   
  
Duo burned inside at the remarks, "Oh yeah Heero! Mr. Perfect! Where the fuck were you!"  
Heero smirked, "I was following Sakura! Damnit you fool! If you had the common knowledge you would have gulped down your damned pride and come follow Sakura, there was a shield up of some sort blocking me from going any closer to the area, but it was weak. Even with your weakling wizard powers you could have gotten it down! But no! Duo, duo the bastard was sitting on his ass watching T.V."  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Duo spat venomously.  
Heero pinned Duo back down, and hissed between his canines into Duo's ear, "Because when sakura left this dimension I saw yet another one open for that horned freak over there."  
Wufei slammed into Heero, sending him flying and crashing into the far wall. Heero picked himself up, fully transformed and angry he was a dangerous foe.  
"Heero! Now isn't the time to lose your temper and argue about some petty complaint! We must look forwards into the future, of our plans for what we must do."  
Heero hissed, before turning back into a human boy, Duo was on his knees gasping for air, gently massaging his neck.  
  
Helios pointed to an open portal in the air, "Now we must go."  
  
HIYA people! I just wanted to say sorry for taking such a long time to get this out..and about the misty eye thingy with Heero, well I was watching Spawn (no I'm not a fan) last night and they did that misty eye thingy so I thought that was pretty cool...if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about sorry 'bout that too. Well ttyl and oh, tell me, which guy do you think sakura should go with????? 


	5. Narions Territory

Meetings and Guardians 5  
  
Hi....sorry It's been so long since I've written a chapter. And I'm really sorry cause I know how freaking annoying that can be it's just, well I feel like it's not worth it cause so few people like this crossover. But you know what! Who gives a frik about that, I like it so there. LOL, hope you like this chapter and sorry if this is immensely confusing. Cause I read back and thought it was a little too big...nvm well luv ya~QT-chan  
P.S. THANK YOU BLITZ FOR THE CLOW KEY TRANSFORMATION THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
Two days had passed since they had entered the dreamland. They were heading towards Narion's territory, or rather section of the dream area.  
  
Heero covered his nose, "What is that stench!"  
Pegasus looked back, "Rotting dreams, this land is for nightmares."  
The six horses that the group were riding began to slow down rapidly, Pegasus turned then.  
"I cannot ask these creatures to go through this area. The dream wall starts a few feet in front of me. Be prepared is all I will say."  
The mounts fled in terror away from the awful stench and feel of the place.  
  
The entire group stopped and looked around them and gasped, the scene took on the appearance of a desert pot-holed with swamps and quagmires. Small eruptions of steam or fire would suddenly burst in front of you.  
Pegasus turned, "Follow me, if all goes well we will reach Narion's stronghold in one day and one night."  
The group nodded their heads vainly trying to ward the scent off by breathing through their mouths.  
  
Sakura struggled to think clearly, she began wheezing, and this quickly distracted her concentration.  
Narion brushed his fingers across Sakura's hair, 'ah, at last I have her. Volgon is right, she is beautiful...haha, too bad he will have to take her soul from her'  
Snapping his fingers Sakura made the final connection with her conscious thinking mind.  
"What the heck is happening? Where am I and who are you?"  
Narion smiled handing her a slice of buttered bread, "Your in my estates. And I am Narion."  
Sakura took a bite of the bread and reveled in the feeling of food in her long forgotten bellyaches.  
  
"But, where are the others?"  
Narion stared intently at Sakura, "Does it really matter? Anyways I brought you this beautiful dress to wear."  
Sakura shook her head; putting the bread down she started to rise to her feet.  
Narion was on her in a flash, he straddled her waist and held her hands above her head, and "I don't think you should be leaving so soon After all I've hardly had any fun with you."  
Sakura could feel adrenaline pump itself into her veins she struggled against his iron-strong hold.   
"Get off of me."  
Narion smiled an almost sweet smile at Sakura, "I have to keep you for Volgon, you're not as strong as I thought you would be...strange."   
  
He began to lean down towards Sakura his lips were nearly on hers when he sat straight up in startled thought.  
Sakura quickly took the chance to break free of his hold and run for the door. Narion watched her go, 'lets just see how far you get'   
  
Sakura ran down stair after stair, her breathing was panicked and harassed as she rushed down the stairway.  
  
Narion glanced out the window the clouds were beginning to gather in one massive cloudy mass, 'hmmm, so they're actually here. And I thought it was just a mistake. Oh, well I better get the girl.'  
  
Sakura fell backwards as she bumped into Narion, Narion smiled and lowered his hand to help her up. Sakura slapped it away, she struggled to get up but couldn't find the energy. Narion smiled, "Maybe I should just be rough with you..."  
Sakura pushed herself to her legs and narrowed her eyes, "Get out of my way!"  
Narion smiled, "No."  
He grabbed Sakura by the neck and threw her against the far wall of the hall.   
  
Her skull cracked against wall of stone; Narion folded his hands across his chest. Sakura could feel a small trail of blood dribbling down the back of her neck.   
"Key of Clow, Power of Magic. Power of Light, Surrender the Wand the Force Ignite, RELEASE!"  
  
Her small frame trembled slightly as she stood up holding the Clow Wand.   
  
Narion eyed the Wand doubtfully, "You really think you can defeat me with the Clow cards? They're old magic, not worth the trouble of capturing if you ask me."  
Sakura made a face, "Earth Card!"  
  
A wall of rock came soaring up around Narion encasing him in a cube-like structure. Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
Narion tapped the rock wall, 'well I didn't even think she would be able to move after she got smashed after the wall, mustn't underestimate her.'  
  
Sakura yelped in surprise as the rock wall exploded and sent chunks of rock ricocheting off of the walls. Narion came blasting towards her, Sakura fell onto her side as he sent a blast of energy through the wall where her head had just rested.  
"Shield Card!"   
  
Another energy ball bounced off of the light blue bubble that encased Sakura.   
"Fly!" She flew into the air and landed on top of the rubble, "Sword Card!"  
  
Narion threw another ball of heated energy towards Sakura, Sakura stood ready and sliced her sword through it. The explosion caused her to slide back a foot or so.  
Narion grabbed a sword from thin air and charged at Sakura, Sakura meet thrust after thrust with her own, seeking to find a weak spot.   
'think, what can his weakness be!'  
Narion gritted his teeth, "That's it!" Jumping down he threw the sword down.  
"Nightmare Static Cut!!"   
  
Narion flew up into the air as his attack began to take on a form.   
Sakura could barely see the midnight black Pegasus soaring towards her his horn was conducing a large current of Electricity to waft throughout the room.  
  
'everything is so loud' Sakura raised the Clow Wand readily narrowing her eyes. She sighed suddenly before she fell over toppling down to the bottom of the heap of rubble.  
  
Sakura was falling into an abyss of blinding white light.  
'I'm so tired'  
Sakura blinked and seemed to come fully awake, 'what's happening to me? Where am I?'  
Sakura sighed, 'it doesn't matter...I'm too tired to care'  
"Sakura..." a fairy-like voice rang   
Sakura closed her eyes and opened them in surprise as she felt tiny hands place themselves on her cheek.   
'who are you? You look just like me but you're so small' Sakura could feel the faint trace of a smile on her lips.   
  
A figure so small that it could fit in the palm of a babies hand and still have plenty of room to move around could be seen tilting Sakura's chin up.  
"Sakura..." It called slowly  
Sakura blinked and looked dully at the little person, "What do you want...I'm too tired to fight right now."  
"Sakura! You must fight for your friends and your life."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I can't...I'm too tired and weak to fight Narion anymore."  
The little fairy self of Sakura shook her head, "No, Sakura call on Element."  
Sakura gasped and felt herself fully awaken at the thought, "No! I can't, I'll kill Li."  
The fairy laughed, "But don't you understand? Li's soul is waiting to enter..."  
Sakura glanced at the little thing, "But, how? Volgon destroyed it?"  
It laughed again, "No,"  
"But I saw it! It was blasted into millions of pieces!"  
"Then, do you remember what happened after that?"  
Sakura passed through centuries of stored memories and came upon the one she hated and had buried so deep in herself she hardly remembered it.  
  
Sakura entered into her memory and found a pleasing warmth surrounding her. She gasped, 'Li!'  
Li lay slumped against the wall Volgon was quivering and convulsing on the ground nearby. The others were strewn around on the ground.   
  
Shards of clear filmy white glass were scattered around the room, as Sakura walked through the room they came soaring through the air until they were grouped around Sakura, Sakura lifted the Clow Wand, "Creation, RECREATE!"  
As she struck the card light blasted around the room, just then she felt her heart jump and start to fail her.   
  
She felt an urgency inside of her, she withdrew from her memory and watched the last events play themselves. She sliced the blue ball of light, her soul, in half and threw one half at Li before she closed her eyes in silent death.  
  
She opened her eyes, "Then, I have his..."  
The fairy self of her nodded it's head, "Yes, Sakura, you, have his soul locked in yourself. You feared that his soul would not recreate itself as quickly as the moment needed. So you gave him part of your own Soul.  
You have been holding it ever since, you must take back what is yours and defeat Narion before he takes you into the Dark Lands forever!"  
  
Narion reared himself up to the ceiling as a great cyclone of electricity shot out of his horn and blasted towards Sakura's unconscious form.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and scrambled up out of the way of the oncoming attack.  
Narion's eyes blazed, "Well, Well, well, and I thought the little one was at death's door. Don't worry I'll finish you now! Nightmare Static Cut!"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, "Shield Card!"  
The attack bore into the small blue bubble, Sakura was knocked aside roughly as the attack sliced through the shield scarcely missing her.  
  
Li stumbled to his feet, he grabbed his chest and breathing became unbearably hard for him.   
Usagi leaned down next to him instantaneously, "Li! Are you alright?"  
Li sputtered and rose to his feet, "Element!"   
The great bird rose out of his chest in a shadowy translucent form, flapping hard looking as if it was struggling against something.   
Screeching it blasted out of Li holding a small blue ball of light in it's talons. Li fell backwards unconscious after that.  
  
Sakura and Narion looked up as the ceiling broke apart and came crashing down around them. Sakura smirked, "Element!!"  
The great bird screeched and soared into Sakura disappearing into her.  
Sakura lifted the Clow Wand, "Element ICE!"  
  
A hurricane of ice threw Narion against the wall, "Element FIRE!"  
Narion didn't even have time to look up from the first attack to face the second as it came blasting into his side.  
  
Sakura gasped in wonder, Narion's human ghost form rose up, floating towards Sakura he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I am sorry. Thank you... I am free..."  
As he said it he turned towards the ceiling and disappeared as he soared upwards.  
Sakura's lungs ached, lifting her hand which quivered uncontrollably she lifted a ball of white light, "Go...to your master."  
The ball of light disappeared from her hands, Sakura fell forwards into the rubble.  
  
"Usagi, look at that!"  
A small ball of light was flying towards them it slowed as it neared the group, stopping in front of Li it entered into his body. Immediately he sat forwards with a start and regained his breath.  
"It's not possible," he looked down at his hands they quivered ever so slightly.  
"Li are you alright?"  
Li sighed, "Better then ever...Sakura is complete."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Quatre asked  
Li looked up, "She is complete. Everything."  
Quatre's eyes widened, "But how?"  
Li shrugged, "Doesn't matter, as long as she has it back she has a chance against Narion, c'mon lets go."  
  
Pegasus eyed Li warily before starting the slow procession again.  
  
Night began to set over the land, the stars were covered by an ominous looking storm cloud.  
  
Volgon gritted his teeth, slamming his fist against the table at which he sat he snapped his fingers which closed the portal hole.  
He had seen all the following events up to the death of Narion, "Damn that girl," He sighed, "Well, I can go after her now anyways. She's too weak to fight back."  
A small black ball slowly developed in his hand, it shaped itself then into the shape of a heart. Volgon opened a portal hole and threw the black heart into it, "This better work."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes wearily, she had heard something.   
She did a double take when she saw a nearly invisible mass of something slithering over towards Narion's body.  
'it's got to be a bug' Sakura thought slowly  
Pushing herself up she rubbed her chin ruefully from her fall, she fell backwards yelping as her legs gave out.  
  
Dragging herself towards Narion's body, her eyes widened in disgust. She watched as the dark blob of a mass pulled the rest of itself through the tear it had made in Narion's chest.  
Sakura screamed in surprised fright as Narion's scarred and broken body picked itself up off the floor. His eyes glowed red, slowly the shattered pieces of his horn began to collect and reassemble themselves on his forehead.  
  
Sakura gripped the Clow Key in her hand tightly, "Key of Clow, Power of Magic. Power of Light, Surrender the Wand the Force Ignite! RELEASE!"  
"You bastard Volgon, you aren't going to destroy me yet."  
A laugh emitted from Narion's shadowy form, his coat slowly began to turn into a slick black coat.  
"Volgon sends his wishes for you to die."  
  
Like lightning it charged and drove it's horn into Sakura's side all the way through and threw her carelessly off. Sakura gritted her teeth, blood began to soak through her clothes and drip down.  
"Elem..." Her voice wavered, she clutched the Clow Wand as if her life depended on it. She glared at the thing in front of her, "ELEMENT, ICE!"  
No sooner had she said the words when she fell to the floor.  
  
The ice froze Narion's body to the wall, he was encased in a tomb of shimmering ice.  
  
Trowa sat up from his sleep, morning was changing into noon, he looked towards the towering castle and heard the sound again.  
It was a resounding crack, the others were slowly coming awake as they heard the cracking sounds also.  
Pegasus came behind Trowa and nudged his shoulder lightly, "It sounds like ice."  
Trowa looked at Pegasus, "We must get there as soon as possible."  
Pegasus nodded his head, his horn gleamed before it let out a ray of translucent golden light. It surrounded the group in a large golden bubble.  
  
It soared upwards and disappeared letting the group land at the doors of the huge castle.  
  
Trowa's grip on his sword tightened, leaping in the air he sliced through the door. It clanked to the floor ominously as the group rushed in.  
  
Heero bit his lip when he could dimly make out Sakura's form on the ground. Running towards her he turned when he heard a crashing noise so loud it seemed to deafen him. At the far wall barely noticeable, Narion stood encased in ice. As Heero ran by the ice cracked all the way through, the animal charged faster then ever at Heero's form. Heero came to a stand still, he shifted and was about to leap into the air when Narion's hoofs came crashing down on Heero's shoulders.  
  
Heero yelped in pain and dug his teeth into his neck. He landed on the ground a few yards away from Sakura.   
Trowa and Duo were closing in on the animal from behind as Quatre, Wufei, and Usagi edged towards Sakura.  
  
Heero turned when he heard the cry, he was faintly aware of flying sideways. Turning he looked at the small bundle of a girl that had thrown him sideways out of harms way.   
'Sakura' Heero gently laid aside the girl and charged at the beast angrily.  
Duo had shifted into a warlock, he and Quatre sent out an attack towards Narion. It struck his body, and left him stumbling drunkenly around the room, Trowa's sword came slicing through his neck and Heero broke off one of his legs with his mouth.   
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, the thing was still moving as if in it's death throes.  
"The heart!" Wufei yelled as the dismembered parts of it's body slipped from the floor and reconnected with it's body.  
  
Heero snarled in pain as Narion's horn drove itself into his leg, turning he dug his mouth into his chest.   
Narion's body shuddered and started to convulse terribly as Heero dug deeper into his chest. Heero then withdrew from Narion's chest and spat out the black heart. Heero's paw squashed it into nothing, spitting flecks of dark blood out of his mouth Heero turned towards Sakura.  
  
Duo was already there, cradling her tightly.  
Quatre looked up towards Pegasus, "Can you heal her?"  
Pegasus shook his head, "I am sorry but I cannot."  
Heero felt his frame quiver with rage, "Is she alright?" He managed to make it out in a short bark.  
Duo shook his head, "She's wounded in so many places, we need to get her in the light so we can see where she's wounded."  
Pegasus turned to Usagi, "Usagi, I can only transport you back to the waking world. Is that enough."  
Usagi nodded her head as she took Sakura's body from Duo's hands.  
  
Trowa looked up as he cut the gauze. "Someone will have to come in and change her bandages every morning. Or else she will bleed when she takes off the bandage."  
Heero nodded his head, "I will."  
Usagi covered her face and sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed. Uncovering her face she sighed wearily.  
"She almost died!"  
Trowa remained silent, "Now all of us must protect her only."  
Wufei nodded his head, "Now that she has both parts of her soul."  
Li brushed Sakura's hair away from her face, "She has a stab wound in the side, head wound, bruised and broken all over...It's a wonder how she could even get up after that."  
  
Heero felt angry guilt, Quatre placed his hand on Heero's shoulder, "Heero, it's all our faults."  
Heero grunted in reply as he walked out of the room.  
Li was the last one left in the room, he kneeled down and kissed Sakura on the lips.  
"When will this end..." He bit his lip, fighting back an urge unsuccessfully. He trailed his lips down to her neck. Before stopping and glancing at Sakura's sleeping face.  
  
Duo clenched his hand into a fist and punched the bag of sand angrily. Heero glanced towards Duo, "What's wrong with you."  
"What do you freaking think!"  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "Would you forget about it! It's Sakura's choice."  
Duo sighed, "Yea, but I want her for myself."  
Wufei looked back and laughed, "What makes you think she's going to go for you?"  
Duo made a face at Wufei before continuing his punching.  
  
They were in the humongous pine floored gym, Quatre had been able to put a small cafeteria type area where there was a place to get food. Usagi was there now munching on a peach.  
Trowa laid his sword down in the rack that hung from the wall.  
  
Volgon watched them silently before closing his eyes in thought, the portal closed.  
"So...My black heart didn't work...how many failed trials must be before I have her in my grasp."  
  
Oh, okay people, I'd appreciate it if you wanted to put a suggested person with Sakura. Cause I'm kinda like, "which one" right now. Please review, it makes me feel HAPPY!!!! Lol luv ya~QT-chan 


	6. Tricks and Illusions

Meetings and Guardians 6  
  
Chapter 6  
Heero closed the door behind him, leaning against it he glanced at Sakura and replayed the events in the Dream Dimension. Sighing and rubbing his face he opened the gauze box. Gently he replaced the bandages on Sakura's body before exiting the room, he spotted Duo sitting dejectedly on the floor leaning against the wall.  
"What do you need now?"  
Duo sighed, "Man, I just want this to be over with. Once and for all...I'm sick of fighting the same war over and over again."  
Heero shrugged his shoulders, "Sakura needs to destroy his soul..."  
Duo glanced at Heero, "And you're willing to give Sakura up this lifetime to have her destroy Volgon!"  
Heero slammed the refrigerator shut, "Look, I'm just stating the damn facts so don't look at me like I'm saying this because I want it to happen. Besides Duo! You know she'll be resurrected again with us."  
"How can you be so sure?" a hard voice cut in  
  
Heero and Duo turned to be met by Trowa's silent and hard gaze.  
Heero sighed and turned away, Duo bit his lip, "Trowa..."  
Trowa turned and left the two, Duo suddenly swiped his hand across the counter. Sending the glass bowl onto the floor, Heero immediately stood before Duo in his werewolf transformation.  
Duo transformed into a werewolf also, he glared at Heero, "I'm sick of you being...being like that!"  
Heero smirked, "I'm just sick of you Maxwell!"  
Heero lunged into the air and was met by Duo, the fell onto the glass shards below and wrestled seeking to get a grip on each other's throats.  
  
Duo felt someone pulling at him, Duo's nostrils flared, he turned and opened his jaws to snap it on the nagging person behind.  
"Duo! What the fuck are you doing!" Heero grabbed Duo by the ruff of his neck and held it. Duo blinked and closed his jaws in shame curling his tail under his body as he backed away. Heero glared at Duo, "Duo you idiot! You almost killed Sakura."  
  
Sakura was in shock she shook her head and returned to her senses and laid her hand gently on the ruff of Heero's neck.  
"Heero...He didn't know,"  
"He should have!" Heero stood over Duo angrily  
"Heero! Stop, it was a mistake."  
Heero shook his coat letting out a shower of glass, he turned to Sakura, "It better not happen again then."  
  
Sakura waited until Heero had left the room, she knelt down next to Duo, the blanket of her bed was draped on her shoulders, she gently tucked it in around Duo.  
Duo had shifted back to his human self, he looked up at Sakura.  
"Sakura I'm sorry."  
Sakura glanced down at Duo, "It was a mistake..."  
"Yea but."  
Sakura smiled and kissed Duo on the cheek, "I'll see you later." She left the room then.  
Duo grabbed the comforter around him and felt hot tears of shame.  
  
Sakura leaned against her door, "Only a mistake..."  
  
Heero had remained in his werewolf form, collapsing on the patio deck he looked up at the glaring sun.   
'I can't believe Duo did that! What an idiot! He can't even control his transformations Sakura could have gotten killed!'  
Quatre looked up from his cup of tea as Trowa entered the room.  
"Your angry about something"  
Trowa clenched his hand into a fist, "Heero and Duo's bickering..."  
"Oh, that all?"  
"They were talking about Sakura and Volgon. If she was really worth losing to stop their continual battle for peace."  
Quatre looked up in surprise, "Are you serious!"  
Trowa nodded his head, "They were talking about her like she was an object Quatre!"  
Quatre stood up, "Trowa, they love her just as much as the rest of us do."  
Trowa glanced down at the werewolf on the deck below, "Sure they do."  
  
Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at the floor, she replayed the terror she felt when Duo had lunged his jaws at her.  
"Angel?" Wufei called softly, Wufei tapped Sakura on the shoulder, Sakura was clearly startled as Wufei sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Duo lunged at me when he was in werewolf form."  
Wufei's eyes widened, he felt himself go into mild shock, "Duo...But it must have been a mistake."  
Sakura nodded her head, "It was..."  
Wufei stood up and tilted Sakura's chin, "Maybe you should talk to Li about this..."  
Sakura nodded her head blindly as tears made her vision blurry.  
  
Wufei didn't like to leave Sakura crying in her room, but there was Duo to tend to.  
Entering the kitchen area he blinked in surprise, Duo was curled up in Sakura's comforter teary eyed.  
Duo barely glanced up, "Well, I guess you heard then. I almost killed Sakura!" He choked out.  
Wufei sighed, "There's no point in me punishing you then."  
Duo gave a fake laugh, "Haha, god! Wufei I almost killed her! Don't you get it! Killed her!" Duo shrieked at Wufei, Duo gasped when he felt two pinpricks in his neck, "Wufei," He blinked as he slowly fell asleep.  
Wufei pulled away, "Sorry Duo. But I have nothing to say to you that's consolable."  
  
Li handed Sakura a warm cup of tea, "You okay?"  
Sakura shook her head, "No...I'm just so confused now..."  
"Duo?"  
Sakura nodded her head, "I never thought that he would even...even..."  
Li watched Sakura for a moment, "He wouldn't and he didn't."  
"But Li, he"  
"He what? Say it Sakura! He nearly clamped his canines down on you, he almost killed you, yea Sakura he did. But you're here right now. Duo's sorry enough as it is and you shouldn't be feeling sorry for yourself because he almost killed you! Your fine and he loves you enough to feel sorry! Sakura, you have to forgive him."  
Sakura glanced up at Li who was staring at her, Li kneeled down and looked up into her eyes. "Sakura, please understand, he didn't mean to."  
Sakura sighed and fell back onto her bed, "Yea. I know. I'm going to go to sleep Li...night."  
Li turned and left the room hesitantly, Sakura closed her eyes as she fell asleep.  
  
"Arc Angel...It's good to see you again. It's been centuries."  
Sakura looked around, "Volgon..."  
"Don't worry. I can't hurt you. Unfortunately," he grimaced, "I'm surprised that you came to me in your sleep. I was just thinking how nice it would be to close my hands around your precious little soul and summon the two cards I need."  
Sakura stared at Volgon, "You're not going to come back after I'm done with you."  
Volgon laughed, "Really...Well we'll see about that. Anyhow it's good that you came, because I'd just like you to know that your little guardians aren't going to be much help at the final battle."  
Sakura reached for the Clow Key, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean, that after I destroy them they won't be able to help you at all."  
Sakura's gaze hardened, "You can't kill them."  
"Oh, don't be so contrary, after all. You cannot even guess how much power I have now that I finally captured one of the cards. Creation...ah...wonderful capture. You should be warned that I will kill your little friends."  
Sakura gripped the Clow key even tighter, "You wouldn't dare."  
Volgon smiled slightly, he had her right where he wanted, "Of course...maybe there could be a battle between the two of us fair and square."  
Sakura slowly nodded her head, "Where?"  
  
Volgon smiled inwardly, "Anywhere you want."  
Sakura thought slowly, "At the playground."  
Volgon nodded his head, "So be it. At the playground. Tomorrow night."  
Sakura nodded her head as the area slowly began to fade, she opened her eyes to find herself staring at her ceiling.  
'tonight!' She sat up straight, Heero looked up in surprise.  
"I thought you were asleep, sorry if I woke you up."  
Sakura looked at Heero and blinked, "Oh...No, What are you doing here?"  
"I came to change your bandages."  
"Oh...I can do it."   
Heero shook his head, "I don't think you should. I'll just do it."  
Sakura nodded her head slowly, remembering the meeting.  
  
Changing into khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt Sakura headed down towards the table. Duo looked up when Sakura sat down at the table across from him, nobody else was there.  
Sakura smiled, Duo flinched, "Listen Duo..."  
"If you want me to leave..."  
Sakura giggled, "No! I want you to stay, Duo."  
Duo felt an uneasy peace between the table as he poured another bowlful of cereal for himself.  
  
Sakura caught up with Li, "Hey Li!"  
Li turned and blushed ever so slightly, "Hey Sakura. Feeling better I guess. You should stay in bed though, you need the rest."  
Sakura sighed, "I'm fine. Besides it's too nice of a day to stay inside. Why don't you come up here for a while?"  
"Can't, I have to train with Quatre."  
"Could I watch?"  
Li nodded his head and smiled up at Sakura as Quatre walked down the stairs towards him.  
  
"Hey it's great to see you up Sakura."  
Sakura smiled and hugged Trowa tightly, "Hey Trowa! I haven't seen you in forever."  
Trowa felt a small blush, "Sakura, it's only been 2 days."  
"Two days too long."  
Trowa and Sakura looked down as the fight began, Li and Quatre were equals really, so the battle was interesting to watch. She sighed suddenly Trowa glanced at her.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No...I'm gonna go inside."  
Trowa watched her walk placidly into the kitchen he glanced back at the fight before eyeing the skyline.  
  
Sakura sat up and waited, no noise could be heard. She pulled out the Clow Key, "Key of Clow, Power of Magic. Power of Light, Surrender the Wand the Force Ignite, Release!...Silent Card! Don't let anyone hear me!"  
Sakura walked down the hallway, she closed the door, the click of the door closing was silenced as it clicked shut. Sakura ran towards the park using the speed card. Her noise was still silenced by the silence card.  
  
Volgon watched as Sakura ran out into the middle of the bridge that signified the very center of the park. Volgon didn't take a second's hesitation he blasted out an attack towards the lone figure.  
Sakura turned and jumped off of the bridge just in time, "FLOAT CARD!"  
Sakura turned to look at empty air as another attack was sent out behind her, Sakura jumped onto the bank, "Sleep Card!"  
Volgon closed his eyes as a black but nearly translucent shield blasted up, the sleep dust couldn't penetrate the shield.  
Sakura sighed, 'guess I'll have to do this the hard way'  
  
"Firey CARD!"  
Volgon sighed, "Sakura, you call this a battle!"  
The firey card blasted through a translucent Volgon, Sakura gasped, "Firey Card Return!"  
"Fight Card!"  
Sakura sent Volgon flying backwards as she punched him in the chin. Volgon wiped away a small trail of blood that ran down his chin.  
"No more playtime, Creation!"  
"Power Card!"  
Sakura lifted her hands up and formed a ball of power and threw it up at the oncoming ball of black energy.  
  
The ball of blue power burst as the black energy ball easily deflected it.  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura gasped as she was pushed aside, Sakura looked up, "Li! No, what are you doing here, get out hurry!"  
Li looked at Sakura in confusion, "What the, who"  
Li cried out as an energy ball blasted into his back.  
"Li!! Are you okay."  
Li narrowed his eye at Sakura, he turned towards the Volgon, "Element-FIRE!"  
The narrow streak of fire soared up to be deflected easily by Volgon. Volgon ducked as a sword came soaring through the air. He turned and saw that he was surrounded by Sakura's guardians.  
  
Volgon laughed, he floated down towards the ground, "Well, looks like the entire parties here."  
Sakura gritted her teeth, 'they're not supposed to be here'  
Trowa leapt into the air and brought his sword down just where Volgon had been a moment before he side-swiped his sword as Volgon jumped backwards he was hit in the back by an attack of Quatre's.  
Usagi stood next to Sakura, Li had joined the fight also. Duo was thrown out of the fight he slided on his back a few feet.  
"Duo!" Sakura called out  
Duo turned and looked at her, a gleam of surprise entered his eye as he began to take air in deep breaths.  
Sakura looked Duo in the eye, Duo yipped when a spark of an energy ball hit his flank. He turned and leapt back into the fray.  
  
Heero's concentration was broken as Sakura came into his view, 'something's wrong with her'  
"Heero!"  
Heero leapt aside as a ball of black energy came blasting through the air a hairs breadth from where he had been. Trowa dodged Volgon's attacks easily, Volgon turned as Trowa sliced his sword in the air making contact with Volgon's neck. He gasped, the sword shattered as it made contact with Volgon's neck. Volgon smirked, Trowa narrowed his eyes and threw his leg out in Volgon's stomach sending him flying backwards.  
"Fight Card!"  
  
Heero jumped aside as the Fight card leapt in the air and began a heated match with Volgon. Volgon gritted his teeth as the air was knocked out of him.  
Quatre shot out a ball of power, Volgon dodged it but was hit in the back by a swipe of Heero's paw.  
Volgon snarled, "Creation!"  
Trowa and the others were knocked off their feet as an attack exploded under their feet.  
  
Volgon looked at Sakura and smiled, "Too bad Sakura...I'll make a deal with you." Snapping his fingers Li and the others were grabbed by the throat by translucent hands. Li sputtered for air, "Sakura! Don't listen to him."  
"Sakura, I'll let your friends go once you give me your soul."  
Sakura looked resignedly at Li and then at Volgon, "Volgon, please let them go!!"  
Quatre cried out in pain as the grip on his throat grew tighter, Sakura fell to her knees.   
"I will, I will! Please, let them go though!"  
Volgon landed on the ground in front of Sakura, Sakura sighed as a blue ball of light floated out of her body, she fell onto her side drunkenly.   
Li watched in silent horror, he grabbed his sword and ran forwards, "Volgon! Don't you dare touch it!"  
The others shook themselves out of their daze and started to run towards Volgon.  
Volgon smiled, he pulled out the creation card and threw it at the ball of blue light, "Creation Card!"  
  
The card stopped in mid air and flew back to Volgon, Volgon looked at the card and threw it again with the same affect.  
"What the, why aren't you working!"  
The others stopped in amazement, Li understood then, "Get Down!"  
The guardians looked confusedly at Li but threw themselves flat.  
"Shot Card!"  
Volgon fell onto his back and was constantly pelted by shots.  
"Sword Card!"  
Volgon looked up in amazement, "How,"  
Sakura stepped out of the surrounding forest, "Mirror Card, Return!"  
  
The fallen body of Sakura returned to Mirror, Volgon's eyes were wide, "This isn't fair! I said a fair fight!"  
"This is fair on my terms Volgon."  
Sakura smiled grimly at Volgon and held up the Illusion card, Volgon gasped as he fell back onto his knees, "It can't be!"  
"The illusion card: An opponent will see an illusion of a memory or something they strongly believe in. That soul is an Illusion Volgon!"  
Volgon tightened his hand into a fist and as he did so he sent out a ball of black energy.   
  
Sakura raised the Sword, it sliced through the small ball of black magic. Sakura turned and looked down at Volgon who was kneeling on the ground before her in horror.  
"Did you know Volgon, that the Sword Card can cut through anything?"  
"Mercy, please, mercy" Volgon cried as Sakura charged towards him  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, "NEVER!"  
  
Li and the others turned their eyes away as Usagi sliced the sword through Volgon's neck.  
A black ball lifted up into the air, Sakura gritted her teeth.  
"No you don't Volgon!"  
Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed the ball in her hand and yelped when she felt it burn her hand on contact.  
She clutched at her hand Li was at her side instantly, "Sakura,"  
Sakura shook her head, "I have to destroy it before it can get away!"  
  
Sakura turned when she felt numerous hands placed on her shoulder, "Sakura, whatever you do don't forget we're here for you." Usagi said  
  
Sakura had her mouth open in surprise, she closed it and looked at her friends, "Right!"  
Sakura reached her hand out, blue light slowly coated her entire hand as she reached out. She looked behind her, the seven had their eyes closed and were sending beads of energy into Sakura.  
Sakura smiled and reached out and grabbed the black ball.  
She threw it towards the bridge that connected both sides of the park, it swerved around and headed towards her like a boomerang.  
"Clow Card, Creation! Return to your power confined! CREATION!"  
  
Sakura gasped, she sprang out of her bed and looked at the clock it was 10 in the morning. She grabbed the Clow Key which was hanging from the chain on her neck.  
'was it all a dream?'  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura glanced up at her door, "Um, it's not locked."  
Duo entered with a huge smile on his face, "Hey! You okay?"  
"Yea..."  
"That was some battle last night! You were great!"  
Sakura looked up in surprise, "Then it wasn't a dream?"  
Duo laughed, "You kidding me! Man, that was easy for you...wasn't it?"  
Sakura thought back and nodded her head, "Yea...I just never thought of using the Illusion and Mirror card in a battle against Volgon. I was sure he would find out."  
Duo shrugged, "Doesn't matter, he's gone, forever! Man, that's a relief. Well I'll see you later."  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Sakura looked out the window, 'so I really defeated Volgon that easily...'  
  
Li looked up when Sakura plopped herself down in his lap, "Hi."  
"Hey..."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I can't believe that Volgon was so easy to fool..."  
Li laughed, "Don't worry about it, we all saw it happen. Now, it's time to relax."  
Sakura glanced up when Usagi tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Usa-chan!"  
Usagi smiled, "Hey."  
"What's up?"  
"Well, I came to say good-bye."  
Sakura stood up, "What?"  
"Sakura, I come from a different dimension. Remember?"  
"Yea...I don't know I just forgot. I'm going to miss you...come and visit us okay!"  
Usagi smiled and vanished into thin air, Sakura stared at the spot where Usagi just stood.  
"Well, there goes one of the guardians."  
"It's not like we need guardians at all anymore Sakura. Besides she has a kingdom to return to."  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't mean I can't miss her."  
  
Li stood up and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Would you miss me if I went away."  
Sakura turned, "You wouldn't!"  
Li shrugged his shoulders, "I might want to go back to Japan."  
"But...You just got here!"  
"Don't worry Sakura, he's just playin' with you."  
Li and Sakura looked up as Heero sunk into a chair, Heero smirked, "You don't actually believe he would leave you Sakura?"  
Sakura glanced at Heero and then back at Li, "Well, I don't know."  
  
Li winced at the remark, "I'm staying Sakura! Jeesh, I didn't think you would make such a big deal."  
Sakura made a face, "Li! That's not funny!"  
Li sighed, "Sorry," Sakura looked angrily at Li, Li suddenly smirked as he leaned forwards and kissed Sakura on the lips.  
He pulled away and looked at her, she was completely dazed by that. He smiled, "Well, that solved everything."  
Heero opened one of his eyes to look at Sakura, Sakura blinked and narrowed her eyes.  
"That doesn't solve anything! Li Sayouran you're a big jerk!"  
"Sakura! I said sorry!"  
"That's not enough!!"  
  
Li covered his ears as he ran into the house, "Li, get back here!"  
Wufei watched as Li ran by, he glanced at Heero, "Is he leaving?"  
"No."  
Wufei shrugged, "Then what's she so steamed about?"  
"Nothing much."  
Wufei glanced up at the sky, before he headed back in.  
  
"GUYS! WATCH IT!" Duo yelled as Li leapt over the couch, "Float Card!"  
Li gasped as he was lifted up from the ground and hovered over the couch. Sakura smirked, "Sakura get me down!"  
Sakura smiled, "Nope."  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura giggled, "Okay, okay."  
Li looked up rashly as he fell onto his back, "You could have lowered me."  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
Li glared at Sakura, Sakura gasped in surprise as Li grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
He leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear, Sakura blushed before she turned and looked Li in the eye.  
"I love you too."  
  
Li closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Sakura's. 


End file.
